


a boiled egg in the morning is hard to beat

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [16]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chanyeol is a dog, Kyungsoo was almost a bird, M/M, Microfic, Pets, Short One Shot, sehun is a cat, the kind of bird that swears when you least expect it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Jongin's dog breaks into his neighbor's house, getting him a date he's not dressed for.





	a boiled egg in the morning is hard to beat

The phone ringing is not how Jongin wants to wake up. He doesn't want to wake up at all. But he's a responsible adult, now, so he rolls out of bed and finds his phone in his pants from yesterday.

"Hello?"

"Hel-lo,” the other line sings much too cheerfully for before noon. “I live across the street. You own the Golden Retriever named..." There's a tinny jingling, and Jongin hears heavy panting that sounds suspiciously like a dog. "Chanyeol, right?" A bark, and Jongin's heart drops to his feet.

"Yes...?"

"Well, in case you weren't aware, he's currently at my kitchen table, eating my breakfast."

" _Oh my God!_ " No wonder it's been so quiet. "I am so sorry! I didn't know he'd even gone out! We have an electric fence, but he's normally so good about not leaving the yard that I don't turn it on. He doesn't chase anything—well, he does, but he's not mean! He just wants to be friends with everyone and is easily distracted by things like birds and bugs and those white dandelion poofs..." He's babbling. He knows it. Bowing seems appropriate, but he feels stupid, because he's still on the phone. "I-I am so sorry. I'll come get him right away. Which house?"

"Right across the street, and it's no problem." Oh, no. Jongin feels his heart fall into his stomach. The house across the street? The House Across the Street, also known as The Hot Guy Across the Street. "Chanyeol's safe, and my dog seems to like him just fine. I am out of my breakfast, though. Are you busy?"

It's a weekend. Jongin's weekends are pretty much days of him lying around and binge-watching shows he misses during the week."No?"

"How about I bring Chanyeol over, and you let me treat you to breakfast?"

His dog broke into his hot neighbor's house, and Jongin is pretty sure his neighbor is hitting on him. They haven't even met, just seeing one another in passing and waving—or, in Jongin's case, watching his neighbor working in his garden or walking his dog or just reading outside when the weather is nice.

"Hello?"

Oh, right. He's still on the phone. "Um—! Yeah...Yeah, that-that'd be great.” He blushes, feeling ridiculous. “Thank you."

"Sure thing. See you in a few."

They hang up, and Jongin's in a daze for a few moments before Sehun's whiskers bring him out of it, and he jumps, sending the poor cat stumbling down the hall and back under his bed.

Jongin's a whirlwind of activity, tidying more in three minutes than he's done in three weeks. Dirty dishes pile up in the dishwasher; he hides his uneaten cereal in the oven along with the milk before he remembers the refrigerator, and he bundles all of his discarded clothing into his arms right as the doorbell rings. He hears Chanyeol's loud panting through the door and runs to his bedroom. "Just a minute!"

Sehun the cat glares at him crossly when Jongin unceremoniously dumps his clothes on his bed and rifles through them, smelling a white T-shirt and yanking on yesterday's jeans, deeming them better than his pajamas, which are just his underwear and not the first impression he wants to make.

Chanyeol's ecstatic to see Jongin again, although it's not even been half an hour. It feels longer to a dog, so he barks and stands on his hind legs to try and put his forelegs on his human's shoulders like a hug, but Jongin catches them with a laugh and sets him down, placating his energetic affection with vigorous ear scratches as he leans heavily against Jongin's legs .

His neighbor is even better-looking up close. He's got an amicable smile and tilted eyebrows that make him look politely curious. He's a bit shorter than Jongin and more presentably dressed in comfortable jeans, T-shirt, and plaid flannel shirt. Everything has strands of short, white hair. "Morning."

"Hi...” Jongin grins shyly. “I am sorry...again...about Chanyeol. How did he get in?" Chanyeol broke through a screen door like it wasn't even there, but when his mom was having the glass of a door replaced, be refused to walk through it. Dog logic.

"Dog door, apparently. I didn't know until I heard him in the kitchen." He laughs. "I didn't know a dog his size could even fit; the door is meant for my Beagle, who's noisy but not much of a guard dog."

“If you want a guard dog, you need something smaller, like a Chihuahua.”

“That's right, you train dogs, don't you?” He scratches beneath Chanyeol's chin, unfazed by the drool on the dog's chin.

“Yes... How did you know?”

“I may have gotten spoilers from another neighbor.” He smiles brightly. “But you can tell me yourself over breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **breakfast**.


End file.
